Lemon Here, Lemon There, Lemon Everywhere
by Ayumi Uchiha
Summary: A collection of LEMON one-shots starring Sasuke and Sakura. Chapter Two: Our World. A night filled with passion, romance, and intense sensual gratification. Their honeymoon night.
1. On The Couch

Hello there. **Ayu-chan** has decided to try making a lemon. Please tell her what you think, please? Thank you. :)

* * *

Sasuke gulped.

Sakura's eyes widened.

They had been watching an "educational contemporary romance" film which was lent by Kakashi. Of course, we all know that meant porn. It had been approximately fourteen minutes now, and the video was showing a couple performing oral sex on the couch.

They were a couple. They were sitting on the couch. And the only thing that was missing was the oral sex part. Apparently, both were aware of this matter but neither was aggressive enough to take action.

After a while, Sasuke chose to speak. "Sakura," his voice was a husky one. "Why did you think Kakashi lent this to us?"

"To sexually stimulate us, of course."

"And?" Sasuke continued to ask, still looking at the screen.

"And what?" Sakura asked.

"Is it sexually stimulating you right now?" he looked at her and licked his lips.

Sakura was too overwhelmed to answer.

"Come sit right next to me, Sakura." His voice, thick and warm, encouraged her. He wasn't looking at the screen anymore. He was staring right at her.

Sakura's heartbeat raced. She sat right next to him.

"Closer," he ordered, "Come closer."

"Sasuke," Sakura said. "There isn't any more space left."

"Then sit on my lap, babe." And with that said, she sat on his lap.

"Good." He turned off the television. "Doing it is better than watching it." He pressed his body to hers. "And I intend to do it all night long."

Sakura felt the heat from Sasuke's body. She encircled his arms around his neck. "Mmm, you're one horny guy, aren't you?" She teased, licking her lips while staring at him.

Sasuke didn't bother replying. He crushed his lips onto hers. He nibbled her lower lip and squeezed her ass. Sakura kissed back, opening her mouth for him. Without wasting a second, he thrust his tongue out, moaning as his tongue fought with Sakura's tongue for supremacy.

As they continued kissing passionately, Sasuke's hands roamed all around Sakura's body. Both his hands entered her nightgown and found out that his girlfriend wasn't wearing any bra underneath.

"Naughty bitch," he talked dirty, knowing that Sakura was turned on by it. He pinched one nipple as he massaged the other breast. "You like this, don't you?"

Sakura arched her back, moaning. "Take my nightgown off, Sasuke," she pleaded. "I am so wet right now."

Sasuke continued massaging her breast. "I give the orders here, bitch." He squeezed her breast. "And don't you forget it."

"Baby~" Sakura begged, "Mmm, I like it when you get rough,"

Sasuke took Sakura's nightgown off. Delicious, pert nipples welcomed him to his delight. He licked one nipple and tweaked the other. Sakura moaned again, arching her back.

He bit her gently but with enough pressure to make her gasp. "Oh Sasuke!" She buried her hands into his hair, pushing his mouth to her breast. "More, more!"

Sasuke alternated between suckling and biting with both of her breasts. Sakura moaned and started to finger herself. She pushed her finger in and out of her pussy while Sasuke enjoyed her breasts.

"No," Sasuke said as he caught her hand. "Only I will touch this," he said as he inserted two fingers into Sakura's throbbing wetness. Sakura moaned and closed her eyes, pumping her pelvis eagerly.

Sasuke stopped. "You are such a bitch in heat, Sakura," he said as he licked both of his fingers. "You taste so good."

He laid Sakura on her back on the couch. "I am going to devour you."

"Oh, Sasuke!" Sakura said, opening her thighs wide for him. "Tongue-fuck me now," she massaged her breasts and moaned. "I am so wet for you."

Sasuke wasted no moment. He licked Sakura's pussy, suckled on it, and nibbled it lightly. Sakura thrashed all around in the couch, lost in the erotic madness of it all. Such bliss was the feeling that Sasuke was giving her. She felt his tongue push inside her heated center and her eyes saw stars.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," she cried out as he continued thrusting his tongue in and out of her. She moaned and massaged her breasts harder, pinching her nipples in ecstasy.

Sasuke groaned, loving the taste of Sakura. He withdrew his tongue and unzipped his pants.

Once he has dispensed of his brief, he saw Sakura kneeling at him.

Sakura took his thick, hard length into her mouth and slowly sucked on it. "Fuck, bitch." Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling Sakura's warm mouth enveloping his thick cock.

Sasuke couldn't contain himself. He started pumping in and out of Sakura's mouth. He held her head tightly and thrust his cock deeper into his mouth. "Sakura, babe, stop."

Sakura didn't listen. She sucked faster, her mouth forming like a vacuum, exerting negative pressure. Sasuke groaned and stopped pumping. "Babe, stop. I want to come inside your body."

Sakura stood up and smirked at him. "My mouth's a part of my body," she teased, kissing him passionately. They tasted themselves on each other's mouth.

Sasuke inserted two fingers inside Sakura's pussy. "_Here," _he said thickly, "I want to come here." He pushed Sakura on her back and started to stroke Sakura's inner thigh with his cock.

"Please, baby, fuck me~" Sakura begged, opening her thighs wide. "Do it now~"

Sasuke entered her slowly, feeling her delicious tightness milking him. "Sakura," he said, his voice strained. "Stop it."

Sakura continued clenching her muscles, milking Sasuke's cock deliciously. "I can't help it, babe. You're so thick and hard," she moaned, continuing to milk him.

Sasuke tweaked her pulsating clit. Sakura stopped milking him. She moaned hard in passion. Sasuke started to pump in and out of her.

"Harder, please!" Sakura moaned, raking her nails on Sasuke's back. Sasuke groaned, "You like it hard, don't you, bitch?" He thrust harder and deeper.

"Yes, Sasuke, yes, faster!" she begged, squeezing her breasts together.

Sasuke couldn't help it. He started to pump harder and faster in and out of her. He thrust in a piston-like motion. _Oh yes, yes. Almost there. _

Sakura clenched her muscles and a series of spasms ran through her. "Oh~ oh! There, ah~!" Sasuke continued fucking her as she moaned hard and breathed heavily.

Sasuke gave one last thrust deep inside her as he spilled his seed into her. "Fuuuuuuuuck, bitch." He yelled, coming. He breathed fast and heavily, sniffing the heady scent of sex and primitive desire present in the room.

After a while, he kissed Sakura on the lips and smiled. "We should borrow more videos from Kakashi." He smirked.

"Definitely yes." Sakura replied. "Let's do it on the kitchen next time," she winked as she shut her eyes towards sleep.

* * *

What did you guys think? Let Ayu-chan know by reviewing! :D

**Notes**: I will be making this a collection of lemon one-shots that is pure Sasu/Saku. :)

As for the "bitch" term there, please forgive Ayu-chan. :D A lot of people have commented on it and she believes that some people find it arousing to be called a lot of dirty names. "Bitch" there is not supposed to be taken in a derogatory manner as something which demeans or degrades. In this chapter, Sakura has, well, masochistic tendencies while Sasuke has a bit of sadism in him.

The next chapter will be about pure romance, intimacy, passion and feelings. Of course with lemon, too. :D

As a treat to my reviewers, I will post all your names in the next chapter. :D haha. Ayu-chan luffs you all. :)


	2. Our World

**Ayu-chan: **Hello there. :) Enjoy this one~! I had fun making it. :)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of its characters do not belong to Ayumi Uchiha.

**Thank you to the following: **BenDanFAn's, SakuBunny, Twisted Musalih, SukiUchiha15 , FearIsJustAFeeling, ProBowler , Veroxion , C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only , xhyperanimefreakx , Gargamell14, FoamBanana, Pervy Sage

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was bored beyond compare. It was Friday night, and his wife, Uchiha Sakura was out because of her internship in the local Konoha Institute of Health Care. He couldn't believe it! A potent, virile man like him was left all alone because his wife was busy saving lives! Really, now, how selfless can Sasuke get?

He yawned and adjusted his position on the couch. He smirked to himself, remembering what he and Sakura had done on that particular couch when they were still teenagers with raging hormones. After three years of going out, they got married and adapted new lives. A new house was bought, new sets of furniture were purchased, but the couch stayed. It had a – how do you put it – somewhat _sentimental_ value to it.

Sasuke sighed to himself. Maybe he should cook up dinner while waiting for his wife? He smirked a little, a naughty though entering his mind. Maybe he should just devour his wife for dinner? He laid his back on the couch, stretching like a cat. Closing his eyes, he reminisced on some memories he and Sakura shared throughout the years.

He smiled, remembering the first time he "confessed", for the lack of a better word, his feelings to Sakura. Lee had been pestering her again, asking _his _Sakura for another date to which Sakura had graciously refused.

_ "But Sakura-chan," Lee wailed, "I bought these tickets especially for us!" He pumped his fist high in the air, smiling his perfectly shiny teeth. "I know how you love The Gay Gigolos, that's why I bought their concert tickets!"_

_ Sakura frowned. "What the hell?" she said, eyebrows furrowing, "Why would I love a group of homosexual gigolos?" She shook her head. "I don't have anything against gay people, but gigolos?"_

_ Lee was confused. "Naruto told me you liked them!" With that said, Naruto's laugh and a yell of "You fell for it! Hah!" were heard in the background. _

_ Sasuke smirked. _Naruto's such a bastard, _he thought, silently thanking Naruto for messing around with Lee. _

_ "Er..." Sakura said, "No, Lee. Please stop asking me out for dates. I'm not interested. 'Bye." She started to walk away when Lee grabbed her hand. _

_ "Let go." _

_ All eyes turned to the source of the command. Sasuke was unfazed by everyone's stares as he glared at Lee. "You don't have the right to touch her, so stop it." He started moving towards Sakura and Lee. _

_ Lee held his chin up. He stared at Sasuke, eye-to-eye, refusing to back down. "And what right do you have to order me around, Sasuke?" He challenged him, urging him to speak. "Are you Sakura-chan's boyfriend?" Lee spat the word out, fire in his eyes._

_ "No," Sasuke told him. He took Sakura's one hand and smirked, "I'm not his boyfriend _now, _but I _will _be." He urged Lee to let go one more time. "Now let go, before I kick your ass all the way to Gai's womb."_

_ Naruto laughed, patting Lee on the back. "It's alright, fuzzy eyebrows! Let's just go and eat ramen later. Or maybe," he lowered his voice, "Maybe we can go to a club or something. We _are _nineteen right now..."_

Sasuke laughed softly, remembering how badly Naruto and Lee were beaten up the next day for trying to sneak inside a bar while they were still underage (Konoha's laws require you to be at least twenty-one). His eyes hovered around, looking for something interesting. He noticed their wedding picture and his eyes softened. He remembered it like it was just, well, like it was just three months ago. He _had _a good memory, that Sasuke.

_"Dude! Sakura-chan looks stunning as hell! Look, look!" Naruto, their best man, shook Sasuke violently. Sasuke was having the wedding jitters and felt like he was about to pass out from too much anxiety. _

_ "Stop it!" Sasuke whispered to Naruto. "Fucking bas-" He said this as he was looking up. His words were caught up as he saw his future wife's face. His eyes were fixated on her, and the words "gorgeous, sexy, beautiful, amazing, fabulous" all came into his mind. _She's beyond compare, _Sasuke thought. _And she's going to be all mine, _He smirked. _

_ The wedding ceremony proper was all a blur to Sasuke. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Sakura. The priest even jokingly told him to "temporarily stop looking because you're going to have her all by yourself later", to which the crowd replied with "Father!" The said priest smiled and continued with the ceremony. _

Sasuke looked at the clock. "It's just 7 pm?" He frowned. "But her shift ends at eight!" He smirked, "Maybe I should just continue reminiscing? After all, our honeymoon comes next."

_Sasuke closed the hotel room behind him. They were in the Presidential suite, as gifted by the Hokage herself. He looked at Sakura softly and asked her if she wanted something to drink. _

_ "No, I'm fine. I just need to change," she smiled at him. "Can you help me unzip my dress, honey?" _

_ Sasuke smirked, approaching her. Slowly, he unzipped her dress, taking his time in running down the zipper as he breathed heavily._

_ Sakura felt...hot. The way her husband was unzipping her was so sexy and the way her husband was breathing made her think of making love. After Sasuke unzipped her, she got out of her wedding dress while still wearing her undergarments. She faced Sasuke and smiled, a devilish glint present in her eyes._

_ "Why don't you let me unzip you too, hon?" She placed a kiss on his lips lightly and continued to smile. _

_ Sasuke was beyond turned on right now. The only piece of clothing that he has with zippers is his pair of pants. And if Sakura unzipped his pants, there would be no turning back now. He would make love to her all night long. _

_ He caressed her lower lip with his index finger. "Babe," he said, "Are you sure you're not tired?"_

_ Sakura pouted. "Are you just making an excuse not to make love?" She pouted some more. "Do you not love me anymore?"_

_ Sasuke pulled Sakura into his body. He hugged her tightly and started to kiss her neck with light smacks here and there. "I love you, Sakura, of course I do." He said this while slowly stroking her neck with his tongue. _

_ Sakura moaned. "I love you too, Sasuke." Her hands slowly travelled downward as she intended to unzip Sasuke's pants. _

_ But then, Sasuke stopped necking her and stared at her. "I'm assuming you don't have any doubts about my love for you?" he smirked, licking his lips. _

_ "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pouted. "You're so mean," she turned her back to him, sulking. "I can't believe you would stop at a time like that!" _

_ Sasuke slowly roamed his hands around Sakura's neck. His hands travelled downward as he caressed his wife's ample bottom. He squeezed it gently. "Sakura, I was just teasing." He begged._

_ Sakura was turned on but she didn't move a muscle. _

_ Sasuke couldn't help it. He carried Sakura bridal-style along with his wife's protests of "Abuse! Rape! Harassment!"._

_ "Honey," Sasuke said as he laid Sakura on their bed, "It wouldn't be rape, abuse or harassment 'cause we love each other." He smirked. _

_ Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. _

_Sasuke gently laughed. He lay on top of her as he kissed her neck gently. A bit of a bite there, slow trails of his tongue along the collarbone, a soft suck, all there were done just enough for Sakura to whimper. _

_ Sakura moaned as she buried her hands into Sasuke's hair. With each contact, a respective clutching of his hair follows. _I'm so happy, _Sakura thought as she closed her eyes. _Making love with the person I actually love feels heavenly, _she moaned again, sending passionate waves across Sasuke's body. _

_ He planted wet kisses downward her body. Upon reaching her breasts, Sakura helped Sasuke by removing her bra on her own. Sasuke thanked her with a mischievous lick on a pert nipple. _She tastes so delicious, _he thought as he sucked on Sakura's breasts. _

_ "Oh, Sasuke," Sakura moaned, arching her back. "Mmm, baby, that feels great," she pushed Sasuke's mouth deeper against her breast. _

_ Sasuke smirked, feeling every bit of Sakura's flesh. Each whimper, each moan and each cry felt like it was stroking his manhood. He was so full of passion and lust that he couldn't take it anymore. "Baby," he groaned as he continued sucking her breast gently, "Sakura, I need to be inside you right now." _

_ Sakura smiled at the urgency present in Sasuke's voice. Hearing him plead like that made her feel like the sexiest woman alive. Oh, how she loved his man!_

_ Sasuke removed her last piece of undergarment left – her panty – and sniffed. "Smell that, baby?" He lightly touched Sakura's wetness. "That's the smell of your firing arousal for me." _

_He gently nipped her throbbing bud. Sakura jerked at the intense pleasure he gave her. She arched her back again, moaning as Sasuke licked the finger he has just used for stimulating her. _

"_You know what arouses me the most?" He asked her, a soft look in his eyes._

_Sakura shook her head, too overpowered with the satisfaction that she just had. _

_Sasuke readied his manhood in front of her entrance. "I love you." Sakura whispered as Sasuke's flesh became one with hers. _

"_Yes," Sasuke nodded. "Your love arouses me the most." He pumped slowly in and out of her, groaning his contentment. Cries of bliss were heard in the room as they were both lost in their own world._

_A world where only the two of them exist. A world where the two of them were made for each other. A world where life without one is hell, and where death with the two of them is heaven. _

Sasuke shook his head, shuddering him out of his thought. That memory made him feel bursting with devotion for Sakura again, and well, looking at the sizable bulge between his pants, it made him feel scorching with erotic desire.

As if on cue, Sakura's knock was heard on the door.

Sasuke opened it, kissing her as he closed the door behind them.

"Well, someone's excited to see me." Sakura understood, melting under his touch. She kissed him back, momentarily forgetting the take-out food she purchased earlier. She bought it, worried that Sasuke was hungry.

In between kisses, she found time to place her take-out food on their table as Sasuke started kissing her neck.

Oh, yes. Her husband was _definitely _hungry.

* * *

**Ayu-chan:** Are you hungry for more? Reviews will make me update faster? :D


End file.
